Mario and the Parchments Quest
''Mario and the Parchments Quest ''is the first RPG in the Mario series, released in Japan on the Famicom Disk System and then on the Nintendo Entertainment System '''in the US and PAL territories. Story After his last defeat, Bowser threw a curse on the Mushroom Kingdom with a magic parchment to plunge inhabitants of the kingdom into an eternal sleep and then access to the throne of the Kingdom. The princess, who escaped the castle in which she was prisoner, left her fiends from their eternal slumber and tells the story to Mario. To cancel the curse, Mario must repeat the magical words of the parchment, unfortunatly, Bowser has divided the parchment into 8 pieces, and hide it in 8 dungeons.To save the kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess ToadStool and Toad go find the 8 parts of the parchment and beat Bowser. Gameplay '''Mario and the Parchments Quest '''is very different from its predecessors because of its RPG-like style, the game start after the introduction, in the center of the large world map with no items. Map pieces One of the secondary but almost indispensable quest is the collect of the map pieces, in fact, the player starts the game without a map. The collection of the map's pieces is indispensable because some dungeons are hidden in the kingdom and the only way to know the dungeons' location is by using the map. Further, the kingdom is extremly large in this game, so it is easy to get lost without the complete map. Overworld The overworld is the main hub of the game, it leads to all the level of the game. Towns The towns are the "friendly" places in the game, they contain shops, NPCs and hiden items. Dungeons The dungeons contain enemies, puzzles, bosses and parchment pieces. ''List of Dungeons Forest Dungeon *Boss: Larry Koopa *Closed doors: 4 *Rooms: 11 *Items: Keys, bombs *Enemies: Bats, Dry Bones. Desert Dungeon *Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. *Closed doors: 6 *Rooms: 13 *Items: Keys, Candle, POW Block *Enemies: Dry Bones, Pokeys, Snifits Water Dungeon *Boss: Wendy O. Koopa *Closed doors: 12 *Rooms: 20 *Items: Frog Suit (special item),Keys *Enemies: Bloopers, Cheep Cheeps Ice Dungeon *Boss: Lemmy Koopa *Closed doors: 12 *Rooms: 23 *Items: Candle, Mushrooms, 1-up Mushroom,Keys *Enemies: Bats Fire Dungeon *Boss: Roy Koopa *Closed doors: 14 *Rooms: 25 *Items: Bombs,Keys,Potion *Enemies: Podobos, Dry Bones Rock Dungeon *Boss: Iggy Koopa *Closed doors: 10 *Rooms: 30 *Items: Bombs, Keys, Big Key (special item) Potions *Enemies: Bats, Dry Bones Wind Dungeon *Boss: Ludwig Von. Koopa *Closed doors: 16 *Rooms: 28 *Items: Keys, 1-up Mushrooms *Enemies: Koopas, Dry Bones Mushroom Castle *Boss:Boom Boom, Bowser *Closed doors: 8 *Rooms: 42 *Items: Keys, Bombs, Mushrooms, 1-up Mushroom, Potion *Enemies: Podobos, Dry Bones, Bats, Koopas, Goombas Playable Characters Spells After geting a parchment piece, the player can upgrade one of the characters by learning a spell that he can use when his HP bar is full. Each character can learn 3 spells (so some spells stay unusable as there are only 8 parchment pieces) Mario's spells *Super Jump: Increases power of Mario's jump by 2. *Fireballs: Mario can throw fireballs. *Mega Jump: Increases power of Mario's jump by 2 and allows him to jump like Luigi. Luigi's spells *Mini Luigi: Make Luigi smaller like Toad. *Hammers: Luigi can throw hammers. *Defense+: Decreases damages by 2. Princess spells *Helum: Princess can stay in air longer. *Wings: Allows the Princess to fly. *Vitamin: Princess can run faster. Toad spells *Infinite bombs: Toad can throw an infinite number of bombs. *Extra jump: Allows toad to make the higher jumps. *Ghost: Allows Toad to go through closed doors. Items *'Mushroom'-gives HP to the player who takes it. *'1-up mushroom'-gives one life to the player (both). *'Bombs'-Destroys cracked blocks and kills enemies in one hit. *'Keys'-Opens all the closed doors in the game. *'POW Block'-Kills all enemies on the screen. *'Potion'-restores all HPs to the player who takes it. *'Candle'-lights the dark rooms (caves, dungeons...) System The system of the game is based on: An information bar with: *an HP bar for each players *a life bar, for the two players *a key counter from 1 to 3 *a bomb counter from 1 to 5 A menu with: *a parchment pieces counter *a map pieces counter *the item list Trivia *In the game's dialogues, the player's character's name is written in red (pictured), but in the japenese version, all the characters are named by the file name in use. . *A lot of elements of the game are inspired from The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. Gallery FDS boxart.png|The Famicom Disk System Boxart "スーパーマリオブラザーズ：羊皮紙クエスト|Super Mario Bros. Parchments Quest" JAPTitle Screen.png|Japenese Title Screen aw.png|Title Screen